dragon_daughter1599fandomcom-20200215-history
Harunori Oda
History Birth Born in 752 as the second eldest son, Harunori never expected to become the head of the Oda Clan. He was born into the beginnings of the spy network, something that would shape his and his descendants lives. Spy Network and the Palace When he was 13 (765), Harunori was sent to the Palace to begin his short career in spying. This was right before the current emperor, Uteno, retired. Harunori became friends with the emperor's son and heir, Umeto, who was 9 when he took the throne in 766. Umeto was a bit of a spoiled brat and thus had few friends. He treasured Harunori all the more and even looked up to him since Harunori was older and therefore cooler. It wasn't unusual for Harunori to spend most of his seasons in the Palace as he was not the heir to his Clan. Umeto was made to marry his sister in 774 when he was 17. The emperor often complained that Harunori should've married her, and then he would never have to go back to the Oda Province. Harunori (22) wasn't particularly into that idea simply because he did not find Fuchino appealing. Although she had good looks, the young woman was much the same as her brother. Harunori was also feeling pressure to marry Fuchino from his parents, who saw it as a way to infiltrate the imperial family and gain power. Harunori was more likely to marry for love than for duty, or some other romantic notion. Marriage and Returning Home In 777 when Harunori was 25 and Umeto was 20, an "accident" caused the eldest Oda brother to perish. Harunori was not terribly close with his elder brother, but it was a shock all the same. Duty to his family caused him to move back home and marry his brother's widow, Kurita. Umeto is the kind of person who would order his friend to stay in the palace regardless of blood ties. However, his son and heir had just been born the previous year in 776 and it had changed him. He was still very reluctant to let Harunori go, and even tried to make several good matches for him, but Harunori was overwhelmed by a sense of guilt. His family had sent him to the Palace to act as a spy, not actually befriend the emperor. He had been lying to his family, feeding them as little information as he possibly could, while still trying to play opposing roles. He was guiltily relieved that he could finally stop playing this game of deception, even if it meant leaving his best friend who was practically a brother at this point. Harunori's younger siblings tried to get close to the emperor but were never as successful. Children It was in everyone's best interest that Harunori go home and marry his brother's widow. And he did. He also did his duty by her meaning that one year later in 778, their first son (Heizo) was born. His only daughter, Miya Oda, was born in 780 and was their second child. Nori Oda (780), Kouta Oda (788), and Takeshita Oda (794) all followed. Miya, Nori, and Takeshita were all a part of the spy network later in their lives. Miya married into the Kita family (Takito Kita) and had a Kita son (Sorato Kita) in 803. She later died in the great sacrifice of 828, along with her brother Nori Oda. Since Harunori's and Umeto's sons were close in age, there was hope that they would get along. Umeto was the most hopeful of these people, but it was for naught. Heizo cared little for Usachi and they had little in common. Heizo also had as much interest in the spy network as his father did, which was not at all. Despite this, Heizo was allowed at court for a good part of his adolescence until Umeto died in 796 (Heizo was 18, Takeshita was 2). Once Umeto died, their close tie to the court was severed and the Oda presence at court was greatly lessened. This did not mean they were absent entirely, though, and when Usachi's heir was born in 800, Takeshita had just begun his visits to the Palace at 6 years old. What his eldest brother lacked, Takeshita made up for. He was dedicated to the idea of strengthening his family's political standing but also had Heizo's detached view of the royal family, likely a holdover from his mother Kurita.